polandballfandomcom-20200223-history
South Koreaball
Republic of Koreaball (South Koreaball) |nativename = 대한민국 제6공화국 大韓民國 Daehanminguk |founded = 1 March 1919- present 15 August 1948 |predicon = People's Republic of Korea |successor = Reunifed Koreaball |ended = present |image = Koreaball-cute.png |caption = 대한민국 만세! ㅋㅋ! (Long live Korea! Keke!) |government = Unitary presidential constitutional republic Animated Dictatorship Under Corjis XIV |personality = Rich, beautiful, dramatic, Stable, polluted |language = Korean |type = Koreanic |capital = Seoulball |religion = Atheism Protestantism Korean Buddhism Catholicism Cheondoism Confucianism |friends = Anyone who help me in the Korean War USAball(My Hero!!!) you love! Turkeyball UKball Franceball Polandball Canadaball Tringapore Malaysiaball Hong Kongball Macauball Germanyball NATOball Norwayball Netherlandsball Australiaball New Zealandball South Africaball Israelcube Brazilball World's Number 1 Kpop Fan Another Big Fan of Kpop Chinaball(sometimes) Japanball (sometimes) |enemies = North Koreaball (is of very Peaceful!) Japanball (sometimes) Loser! Soviet Unionball Chinaball(sometimes) Talibanball |likes = North Korean Defectors, Pro Gamers, LoL, Starcraft, Battlegrounds, Korean dramas, fashion, cosmetics (Etude House, Nature Republic, TonyMoly etc.), medical care, cellphones, richness, BTS, BIGBANG, 2PM, EXO, NCT, Momoland, Girls' Generation, Super Junior, SHINee, Wanna One, ELRIS, Pristin, Red Velvet, AOA, Sonamoo, Mamamoo, f(x), Weki Meki, Oh My Girl, Dreamcatcher, Dal Shabet, Gugudan, Ladies' Code, overwatch, Twice, CLC, Blackpink, VIXX, SiSTAR, Cosmic Girls, Winner, Gangnam Style, breakdance, Milo, James Reid, Spam, Minecraft, League of Legends, Paul Barbato (Geography Now!), Markiplier, Soccer, Baseball, Sexy girls, PC gaming, protests, military, Taekwondo! |hates = Communism, 미친놈, war and sometimes those Japanball 일본 people, and sometimes Chinaball 중국 people, Chinese fishing in the my sea, Filipino killers, American killers, Homosex activity, Fans, Despacito, Big Hero 6, terrorists |predecessor = People's Republic of Koreaball American Koreaball Prov. Gov. of the Rep. of Koreaball |intospace = Yes (KARI) |bork = Kimchi Kimchi (김치 김치), Bbali Bbali (빨리 빨리), Ke Ke (ㅋ ㅋ), Gwiyomi Gwiyomi (귀요미 귀요미), Likey Likey |food = Kimchi, rice, Bibimbap, tteok, tteokbokki, Instant noodle soup (Ramyun), bulgogi, doenjang, chicken broth soup, hotteok, eomuk, gyeran-ppang, gimbap, dakgangjeong, budae jjigae, Matdongsan, gochujang, bungeoppang, jjajang sauce, bokkeumbap, galbi, live octopus |status = Officially ended The Korean War with Fake Korea. Also I was in the World Cup. We was eliminated ... but we defeated Germany ... WAIT... WE DEFEATED GERMANY ?!! The last world champions !!! |notes = Hates her brother. Likes innovation. Has the largest (megachurch) in the world. CAN INTO ORIMPYCS! |reality = Republic of Korea}} South Koreaball}} South Koreaball}} South Koreaball, officially the Republic of Koreaball, is a sovereign countryball in East Asia, occupying the southern part of the Korean Peninsula. He is sometimes referred to by his official name (abbreviated as ROKball) to distinguish him from North Koreaball. It shared clay borders with North Koreaball, South Koreaball's (former) nuke-obsessed brother to the north. South Koreaball loves K-Pop, her pop music. South Koreaball is also known as one of the richest countryballs in Asia (east Asia). In 1994, South Korea into Developed Country. So into OECD (Organization for Economic Co-operation and Development). South Korea is one of the members of the G20 (or Group of Twenty), a club formed by the countryballs that have the 19 largest economies plus the EUball. Other balls think South Korea is dangerous, but their brother only talking, talking and talking bad words. South Korea's safety is 1st in the world, and Internet speed is 1st, too. South Koreaball enjoys modern and decent lifestyle, and lives with Jejuball, who is considered to be the most clean and natural island in the world. The recent rise of Hallyu (K-Pop, Korean dramas, Korean culture,k town (but failed)) has made South Koreaball an extremely popular countryball, and earning tons of money from exporting its culture. K-Pop and K-Drama is also very famous, and is considered to rival even those of USAball's pop industry. In Polandball, South Koreaball's speech sometimes has "R"s and "L"s swapped to make fun at how all Asians supposedly speak. Although in reality Koreans and Chinese can pronounce these words just fine as they have both "R"s and "L"s in their languages, unlike the Japanese, which does have this issue of mixing up the two letters. But because the mighty, all-knowing USAballs think all Asians are the same, so South Koreaball's speech sometimes has "R"s and "L"s swapped as well although its a solely Japanese issue. South Koreaball hates communism for obvious reasons, but also being ganged up by three communist countries during the Korean War. So much that South Koreaball has banned communist parties throughout the country and has made a military song called "The Torch of the Annihilation of Communism (멸공의 횃불)". This makes USAball very proud of them, although they had a brief spat in 2002 after American military vehicles ran over some schoolgirls, which produced protests. Recently, South Korea has come to terms with their brother, and have begun to have talks of ending the Korean War and denuclearization. South Koreaball likes their brother's technology, and had Kim Jung-un step onto their clay. USAball has done his meeting with North Koreaball for denuclearization. South Korea was very happy how well it turned out. A bit too well... History (역사) Koreaball's history started at around 80,000 BC, and in BC 2333, made the first kingdom, called Gojoseon. Later on, it divided into four countries, called Goguryeo, Silla, Baekje, and Gaya. Gaya, which was in-between Silla and Baekje, later fell, and the three kingdoms constantly fought each other. Silla eventually conquered the rest, and made Unified Silla. However, Silla had lost the Manchurian and the Maritime Provinces of siberia, which had originally been the land of Goguryeo, and it was occupied by China. Furthermore, this did not last long and Unified Silla turned into Goryeo. Goryeo was very indulged in Buddhism, and made many temples. This was the age when many Buddhist temples and infrastructures were made. Also, Goryeo tried to restore the Manchurian region. However, unfortunately, Genghis Khan invaded Goryeo and destroyed most of the flourishing culture. Much of the temple still remains destroyed or gone after the Mongolians burnt them down. Goryeo was on the verge of becoming completely Mongolian Empire, until Joseon was made. Just before Joseon was made, the Mongolian Empire fell and disappeared. Joseon had the most flourishing dynasty of all, and it built massive lavish buildings and treasures. Joseon also liked the current Chinese dynasty Ming Dynasty, and sent many treasures and missionaries to China. In 1592, a huge Japanese invasion landed on Korea (임진왜란). When things were gone and there was no hope, an Admiral called Yi Sun Shin (이순신) pushed the huge 330 Japanese ships back to Japan with only 12 ships of his own. Yi Sun Shin is still considered as a national hero even today in South Koreaball.(And North Koreaball.) Later, Joseon was invaded by Qing China, because Joseon refused to help Qing Dynasty, but instead helped the dying Ming Dynasty. Joseon managed to push them back again, and had some peaceful ages, but had to pay tributes to the Qing. Korea eventually gained independence from China in 1895. Later, in 1910, Imperial Japan destroyed Korean Empire. They colonized Koreaball for 35 years (1910~1945) and raped and tortured and massacred many Koreans. They even used them for human experiments and for cannon fodder and forced labour. South Koreaball and his brother North Koreaball were born in 1917 and they headed the 1st independence movement in 1919 and later they lead the Korean Liberation Army during World War 2. Some Japanese still deny this history, and that is why South Korean-Japanese relationships are not good. Korea was liberated in 1945, South Koreaball's father was dying from Japanball's torture. South Koreaball became good friends with USAball, and was taught capitalism, in contrast to Sovietball being friends with her brother and teaching him communism. Korean Empireball could not stand his torture from Japanball, and could also not be alive anymore. Because of this, he died peacefully. and North Koreaball face each other during the Korean War.]] In 1950, her brother invaded her clay, but USAball and his NATOball friends helped her, until Chinaball came onto North Koreaball's side. An armistice was signed in 1953, but the border between their homes is still heavily armed. Following the Korean War, Sovietball and USAball supported rival dictatorships - Kim Il-Sung in the North, and Syngman Rhee, later Park Chung-hee (father of former president Park Geun-hye), in the South. Both countries began a process of rebuilding and industrialization. Initially, North Koreaball was ahead of his sister, but eventually South Koreaball eclipsed her brother and became one of the four Asian tiger economies. By the late 1980s, the military dictatorship was replaced by a democracy. In 1988, North Koreaball boycotted South Koreaball's Olympic Games in Seoul. They marched under a united Korean flag in 2018 though, giving it hope that her brother might be cured and his life turned around. Together with enemy Japanball, South Koreaball had the 2002 World Cup. In 2015, she had the Gwangju Universiade and planning to have the 2018 Winter Olympics in Pyeongchang (is gonna have live vr) and on December 9 2016, The 18th president impeachment was be passed. and March 10, 2017, Park Geun-hye was removed from office as President of South Korea (just like how Dilma Rousseff was removed from office as President of Brazil in early 2016). South Koreaball now spends her days doing K-Pop, and (sometimes) cosmetic surgery. She also does stuff on her phone alot. Samsung, LG, Daewoo, Hyundai, KIA, Ssangyong, Lotte (Korea), and Doosan is one of the main companies famous in the world, and Samsung especially is currently covering the electronical market. South Koreaball made miraculous development in the 20th century, and still continues to make rapid growth (about 3.4% a year). It is predicted that South Koreaball may become richer and more powerful than Japanball in about 5~8 years. South Koreaball also ranks as the most innovative country (by Bloomberg), and is currently sharing the crown with Japanball as one of the most advanced countryballs in Asia and the world. In 2018, they joined the FIFA World Cup and managed to surprise the entire world by defeating Germanyball 2-nil! Relationships Friends (친구 Chin-Gu) * USAball (mostly) - Who saved me at 1951. After father died, America took me and I was under his care. Taught me capitalism. Helps keep North Korea in check. Helped me big time in Korean war. (lets play some video games) I may start asking for nukes again. Just like Cold War times, 예? * Argentinaball - Jae Park (Day6) was born in his clay. We have good relations. * Australiaball - We don't like hunting whales. Beautiful beach and also helped us in Korean War. * Brazilball - Good friend from South America but he speaks Portuguese, a lot of Koreans live in his clay. Fellow G20 member and impeachment brother, I know what happened to us. BTW I defeated Germanyball for yuo. * Canadaball - Likes hockey and marijuana. Helped us in Korean war. Blue jays!!! * Chileball - Truly amazing fruits are grown here. * Franceball (Mostly)- Helped me * Germanyball - Role Model. Learned his constitutional laws when writing our own. He of supportings me when I reunify. If capitlist Germany can win, then I can! BUT I DESTROYINGS YOU IN SOCCER! NO TROPHY FOR YUO! ㅋㅋㅋㅋㅋㅋㅋㅋㅋㅋㅋㅋ! * Hong Kongball - King of the 80s, doesn't like mainland China but I don't care, we have $$$. * Indiaball - Land of dancing and engineers. They like Samsung. * Indonesiaball - They like military and we like it too (He also love my Submarine ❤). He also is part of the Big Kpop fans in the world for some groups of Indonesian Teenagers perform dance cover of my kpop songs. WAY TO GO INDONESIABALL!!! * Iraqball - Likes my Mobile phones and cars. * Norwayball - He helped me and provided medical support during war. We of friends now and I give him some K9 Howitzers. He is of dominating Pyeongchang Olympics! Nordic OP, of nerfings please! * Israelcube - Surrounded by enemies. High tech and advanced military. We both like the talmud * Lebanonball - I help him rebuild with UN operations. * Malaysiaball - Drinking not allowed. Beautiful country with many islands. Also you love my dramas and give a good services to my people in your clay. Now its my turn to treat you like the way you treated me. * Mexicoball - Latin music & passionate people. Sabor a Mi ~~ * Mongoliaball - We share some blood due to invasion in history. (Genghis Khan) Our people have far much similar appearance than Chinaball or Japanball (deservedly)(Thank God) * Philippinesball - Both hate communism. good vacation place to relax and learn English. He's good at speaking English. (but he nosebleeds a lot) But too much drugs and illegals. We never forget battle of Yultong in Korean war. Was my friend. Sent me lots of soldiers to beat Chingchongball. Now I'm also providing his new military equipments like KM-250, KM-450 trucks, FA-50's, KAAV-7's Marine APC's and the Missile-guided HDF Frigates for his AFP modernization (Maybe in the future I would sell my K1A1 or K-21 tanks to him to boost his Tank capabilities!). So yuo removed IS terrorists? 잘 했어! I gib yuo aid now to help yuo recover. Right my friend? HE IS ALSO MY NO. 1 KPOP FAN! Many residents of Philippinesball listen to MOST of our KPOP Artists such as BTS, Momoland, Blackpink, Weki Meki, Wanna One and many more Kpop artists and some watch Kdrama! NICE ONE PHILIPPINESBALL!!! Will yuo stop comparing Nancy to Liza Soberano?! * Polandball - Similar history as us * Romaniaball - He used of beings friends with my evil brother when he was Commie, and now that he into capitalism he could tellings me his weaknesses and help me defeat him * Saudi Arabiaball - Good friend with USAball. Helped him with desalination plants. * Thailandball - Awesome destination for vacation. friendly people. Also she loved my Korean Drama and my Kpop Songs * Tringapore - Fought in Korean War. Beautiful diverse city * Turkeyball - Distant cousin rooting from Altaic ancestors. He also helped me in Korean War. Kick out Erdogan!!! Remove kebab! * UKball - Father of my best friend. Sent second most troops in Korean War. He has been in my country before. * Vaticanball - I of welcome you, Pope-nim! He made one of my priest a saint! Neutral (중립) * Angolaball - Hey! HEY! Why do yuo use my taegeuk for yuor air force insignia?? * Chinaball - Invaded and pushed us back to 38th parallel. Friend of North Korea, but have different definitions of “Communism” Hard to trust. Now we trade but banned K-pop and grocery marts for installing THAAD. He wants me to ditch America-ssi for him! Hard to trust. but we both hate Japanball though. '''YOU HAD INVADED OUR COUNTRY FOR 2000 YEARS!!! I CANNOT FORGIVE YOU!!! STOP THE MICRO DUST! DIRTY BASTARDS! I AM ANGRY WITH YOUR ARROGANCE! I WAS NEVER YUOR "VASSAL"! * Iranball - Values science. Now he is back into religion. Helped North Korea build nukes and missiles. But USAball doesn't like him. Tehran road in Seoul/ Seoul road in Tehran. * Japanball - This pervert Cool hentai anime, cute girls, high standard of living. NO! I will not be deceived. We have to get rid of that filthy culture. AND YUO MUST AND WILL RECOGNIZE FATHER'S DEATH! AS LONG AS MY COMFORT WOMEN SURVIVORS ARE OF ALIVE, OUR WAR CRIMES RECOGNITION MOVEMENT IS STRONK! Yuo apologize? Well boo of hoo yuo sorry is weak WE WANT REAL APOLOGY!! It annoys me when outside media say Japan's rule has helped us! NO IT DID NOT! '''THEY OF NOT KNOWINGS WHAT 35 YEARS OF BRUTAL COLONIZATION IS LIKE! '''THAT'S A HUGE DIFFERENCE BETWEEN YOU AND GERMANY!! YOU INVADED OUR COUNTRY FOR 800 YEARS, BUT THE CUBS LIKE YOU ARE FAR WORSE THAN CHINA! YOU HAVE EVEN TRIED TO DESTROY THE SPIRIT OF OUR COUNTRY!!!아이고!!! * Kazakhbrick - Why do you look like me? * Germanyball - can't into 2018 world cup champion, eh? * Mexicoball - defeated me!! But can into defeating Krautland * Russiaball - He invaded me when he was Soviet Union. Communism didn't work out. Now of course we are good friends!!!!!!!! * Syriaball - He likes Fake Korea. Though he also enjoys watching our K-dramas. * Taiwanball - I see her as a friend, but she see me more as a rival. She's still mad at me for recognizing Chinaball. * USAball (Rarely) - Yes, he saved me and is hero... but our relationship is not perfect. Supported the Rhee/Park dictatorship and running over our schoolgirls is not cool! * Vietnamball - ROK army participated in Vietnamese war. Tied economically. Strong country and only going to get stronger. 90% friendly people. Don't of care if he of commie. Am apologize for my role in your war. In memory, I make statues. Enemies (적) * Empire of Japanball - Invaded us. Colonized us. Abused us. Raped us. Forever hated. This of where 'Comfort Women' started! * Baymax - THAT FREAKING JERK!!! He has no respect for me, for he contradicts my traditions like the rising sun images and repackaged film parts for korean audiences in Big Hero 6 to dilute the Japanese-ness that are causing ire for my people. he ruins my KPOP moments, steals all my vehicles and Blows thing up! Like what the frick is his problem? I'm also so tired of him talking shit about me all the time and never give us time to spend with Japanball, my provinceballs, my Cityballs and I! 씨*놈아미친*끼!!!! * North Koreaball - '''FAKE KOREA!! Death to Kim Jung-Un. A day will come... HEAD ON SPIKE!!!!! U OF NOT TRUE KOREA!!!! I AM!!!!! But beings serious, brother. 2018 Olympics can gib us chance for normal talks. Wait, did yuo invite my president to "talk"? THAT IS INCREDIBLE, although I hope it is to improve relations brother. I hope though I wouldn't reunify under your control (That means I would be dead then and would be under communism) Will into not happenings though. But we can into friends I guess. Also thanks for changing into our time zone. Also thanks of removing nukes. PLEASE, LET'S BE FRIENDLY!!! * Puerto Ricoball (only in music) - YUO SURPASSED GANGNAM STYLE!! Is still better than Despacito. Anyway we friends but rivals in music * Sovietball - YUO AGREED INVADE ME! YUO MADE ME NORTH SIDE BECOME EVIL!! MY EVIL BROTHER TRIED TO ANSCHLUSS ME! REMOVE SHIBAL VODKA! 1991 BEST YEAR OF MY LIFE ㅋㅋㅋㅋㅋ!!! FAK YUO 빨갱이!!!!!!!! * South Sudanball - Why are you starting Military Cooperation with North Koreaball. Big mistake, baby country. * Talibanball - REMOVE TERRORISTS! Never Forget 2007!! Kidnaps my missionaries and kills two of them! 아이고!!! How to draw (그리는 방법) # Draw a circle. # Draw a circle center like in the Yin - Yang without the circles. The top is red, the bottom is blue like the pepsi thing. # Draw these black trigramms (clockwise, from up-left): ☰, ☵, ☲, and ☷ (Three, Five, Four, Six) # Draw the eyes and you are finished. Family(가족) 's military.]] * Gojoseonball - Ancestor * Jinball (Korea) - Ancestor * Goguryeoball - Ancestor * Baekjeball - Ancestor * Gayaball - Ancestor * Sillaball - Ancestor * United Sillaball - Ancestor * Goryeoball - Great-grandfather * Joseonball - Grandfather * Korean Empireball - Father * North Koreaball - Fake Twin Brother * United Koreaball - Future me (soon... when my evil half and me makes the fusion. Actually, economy is of important. Don't wantings to end ups like poorer Germany) Administrative Divisions(지역) * Seoulball - First child and Capital city. He is globally known. * Incheonball - Second child and have 2nd best national airport, Incheon Airport. * Busanball - Third child, Busan has nice beach and Department store. * Daejeonball - Fourth child and Sejong city! * Ulsanball - Fifth child and nice beach, too. Next to Busanball * Daeguball- Sixth child and really, really hottest in South Korea. * Gwangjuball - Asia's Democracy Sanctuary. Pray for 5.18 democracy movement. * Dokdoball- Clean, Rich area. Is of not Japan. *ROK Armed Forcesball - South Koreaball's military, ROK Armed Forcesball protects him from evil worst Korea menace (AKA my evil brother) Quotes(인용문) *"Aigo!!"(아이고!!) - Argg!! *"Hwayting!"(화이팅) - Fighting! (used as a phrase to boost things up) *"Manse!"(만세) - To boost morale, in conjunction with "Korea" ("daehanmingug manse") it equals "God bless America" or "Vive la France". Means 'Myriad of Years'. However it is commonly translated as"Hooray!" *"Annyeonghaseyo"(안녕하세요) - Hello *"Myeolgong!"(멸공!) - Annihilate communism! *"kkkkk"(ㅋㅋㅋㅋ) Used instead of "lol" *"Shibal!!"(시바!! or 씨발!!) - same word as"kurwa" and "f*ck". *"Jotgatne!!"(좆같네!) - Damn it *"Gwiyomi"(귀요미) - Cutie (same to Kawaii) *"Ppalgaengyee"(빨갱이) - Calling North Koreaball (or any commie) in the lowest way *"Ppalchisan"(빨치산) same as "Palgangyee" *"Ssi"(-씨) - Respectful way to call someone's name. Used at the end of the name like ( : Of course, America-ssi!) *"Nim"(-님) - Similar to "Ssi" but used for higher honorific form. *"U-Wa" (우와!) - Wow! *"Ne" (네) - Yes *"Bbo bbo" (뽀뽀) - Kiss Gallery(사진첩) Korea won to Germany.png 2018 kr vs gm.png I miss you.png Both_Koreas_Winter_Olympics.jpg|Both Koreas have learnt to settle their differences for the duration of the Olympics 大韓民國 Republic of Korea 대한민국.png Unification_isn't_for_all_(HAPPY_GERMAN_UNITY_DAY!).png Those_were_the_days_by_tringapore-d7m5cq2.png Kawaii Outbreak.png V9JwjWw.png Koreas.png MapOfSouthKorea2017.jpg 10366158 946785488672429 4079110175539477751 n.png|ALL is Kumquat! Unification_isn't_for_all_(HAPPY_GERMAN_UNITY_DAY!).png 12246594 1111093522241624 251863899523918082 n.jpg|Four Asian Tigers Korea & Poland pepsi.png Natural Order Ruined.png SouthKoreaMap.png SIKYe5N.png The iMurica!!.gif B7RPul6.png 10904201 1754892781401983 1409804212 n.jpg Korea_Army.png Coffee 커피 가비차 珈琲茶.png 맥주Beer.png ABfRm4M.png 0RSm19f.png 28bw7iw2298x.png 15977882 682479198578726 4635609927998926443 n.png Recognized.png South Koreaball province map.jpg|this is the Polandball province map of South Koreaball. Daejeonball wantings love.jpeg|South Koreaball hanging out with Seoulball Korea's History|This image shows most of Korea's historical countryballs. South Koreaball next to Unified Koreaball CFhuQJb.png Europe and East Asia.png Germany Playing Starcraft.png Tea Time.png|I also want to kill Clay, and Clay now also want to drink tea with Japanball 190487 615007138526883 66576032 n.png Timeline of Korea.png Korea.gif Japan's Dream.png China and Korea play a game.png North Koreaball an South Korea sodas.png G3lhIR1.png Da_Polandball_crew.png Familia_de_countryballs.png Polandball_squad.png Sele_Polandball.png vrePIjr-600x1398.png Tumblr nm4dfahQgE1szo7eyo1 1280.png 2014WorldCupGroup.png Borders of Countries.png South Korea IS BEST.png Images of South Koreaball's subdivisions Reunification korea.jpg Coffee 커피 가비차 珈琲茶.png Daily Routine in Asia.png Those were the days by tringapore-d7m5cq2.png CAWxBxM.png Korean War.png The Phone Maniac.png South Koreaball province map.jpg Bg0skeX.png Polandball community by tringapore-d7m55l1.png Polandball_holiday_mayhem.png Sd06SiH.png N3nWRMn.png ToiletLand.jpg S6ukqVN.png Vo0XLbD.png SUFEkwg.png VoNkUek.png 6월 항쟁 1.png 5ePeOCz.png JHqrPLJ.png Tron.png Super Asians.png War Flags.png Bad Behavior.png Is Op Delicious.png Japan's Writing System.png South Koreaball Owerwatch.png nso.png kkkk.png Links *Facebook page es:Corea del Surball it:Corea del Sudball ko:대한민국공 pl:South Koreaball pt:Coreia do Sulball ru:Южная Корея zh:韩国球 Category:Countryballs Category:Asia Category:East Asia Category:South Koreaball Category:Koreaball Category:Korean Speaking Countryball Category:Sushi Removers Category:Pro Israel Category:Pro Taiwan Category:Anti-Catalonia Category:Pro Kosovo Category:Confucianist Category:Shamanist Category:Republic Category:UNball Category:Rich Category:G20 Category:Olympic Host Category:Kawaii Removers Category:Dim Sum Removers Category:USA allies Category:OECD Members Category:Communist Removers Category:Christian Category:Buddhist Category:Mongoloid